This relates in general to mounting of electrical fixtures. There are many known types of electrical fixtures that are mounted to structures, such as houses, buildings, and the like. Such fixtures include lighting fixtures, appliances (e.g. fans), low voltage equipment (e.g. smoke detectors), etc. Generally, when mounting these types of fixtures, the fixtures are electrically connected, such as to the structure's central power network or as part of a larger electrical system, such as an alarm system or other powered system. These fixtures are then typically secured mechanically to the structure either directly to support members or to other articles such as electrical boxes. When mounting, an installer often needs to support the electrical fixture while implementing the electrical connection(s), and subsequently attempting to mechanically align and secure the fixture. For larger fixtures, it may be desirable to utilize two or more installers.